


停车场不止有狗

by crankyLilah



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: M/M, POV Second Person, RE5, S.T.A.R.S., pre-mansion, samurai edge, sort of gunplay
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:35:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25358551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crankyLilah/pseuds/crankyLilah
Summary: 发生在 1998 年 4 月，年度好上司威斯克破例给下属一个提前试用 Samurai Edge 的机会。
Relationships: Chris Redfield/Albert Wesker
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	停车场不止有狗

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fafnir450](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fafnir450/gifts).



> 这篇送给 fafnir，祝她之后一切考试顺利。之前发在 lofter 的文已经被强行转私，在这里和随缘会/将会有存档。

雷德菲尔德是你认识的所有人里最适合持枪的那一个。

这是一句赞誉，考虑到你接触过的人类中有那么多天才。但是他们没一个比得上玩枪的克里斯。

他似乎天生就该操持致命武器。他的动作游刃有余，神态沉稳又不自负，那张直率的青年脸庞立刻就能让人意识到，他可以轻而易举操控任何枪械杀人，但他不会这么做。

RPD 负一楼的靶场常年弥漫着火药和枪油味，墙角却照样返潮。惨白的灯光笼着灰扑扑的装修，看起来无比令人抑郁。穿着绿背心的星队狙击手因而成了当中最鲜活的亮色，简直给这个死气沉沉的衰败空间注射了一针肾上腺素。

这地方配不上他。你心想，这样一个人在 USS 的训练营里估计也会脱颖而出。然而你始终无法把他和时髦极了的高端武器实验室连上线，或想象他穿着安布雷拉标签的全黑制服、脸部全被防护面具所遮盖的模样。你总觉得他就适合从灰尘仆仆的废墟里冒出头，全身挂彩，裸露在棉质 T 恤外的胳膊上覆盖着灰尘与闪亮的汗水，成为一堆破烂里唯一的光源。

  
这绿色的光源转向你，目不转睛地盯着你打开那个带有肯多标志的铝合金箱子，瞳孔微微放大，满脸都是要拆圣诞礼物的兴奋。

你认为克里斯适合这样的表情，所以决定继续纵容他。箱子里的那把改装伯莱塔 92F 也的确值得最兴奋的反应——约瑟夫·肯多的设计击败了安布雷拉武器研发部的原型，这确实是件意料之外的事。

“握住它。”你说。

克里斯一直在等待你的指令。他飞快地看了你一眼，轻巧地将它从软垫中拎出，右手立刻包裹住了 92F 的木质握柄，左手指尖从滑套表面的锯齿纹路上摩挲而过，握住机匣的手法像是在爱抚什么活物。他的拇指着力，将滑套向后拉，银色的枪管因而裸露出更多，如刀刃一般反射着头顶的白炽灯光，点缀在那双蓝眼睛里，经由深色的滤镜变得柔和了很多。

“你是说它叫武士之刃？”他轻声询问，像是不好意思打听一个姑娘的名字。

他温和而私密的语气和“武士之刃”第一次被这个声音念出的方式可能对你做了些什么，或者是靶场的通风系统并没有在工作。你意识到你们正处在同一个隔间，彼此都没有因距离太近而向后退开。雷德菲尔德正站在你的私人空间之内，微微仰头等待你的答案或下一个命令，额前翘起的那簇红棕色头毛让他看起来更像个大学生，那毫无秘密的诚实表情让你嫉妒。

你从箱子里勾出弹匣递给他，“你是第一个见到它的队员。你应得的。”

“哇哦，”不设防的笑容在那张稚嫩的脸上绽开，他伸手接过弹匣，温热的食指没必要地与你相碰，“我就把这句当做称赞了。”

上弹，拨卡榫，瞄准，你无数次目睹他流畅的射击准备动作，不是没想过如果当初拒绝他加入星队会如何。恐怕你那样决定只会有一个理由，那就是想方设法诱骗他稍后被 USS 招募。如果你的后续计划得以实施，你们很快可以在同一边见面。

然而这无法让他成为你的直接附属。虽然你一向对归属权不感兴趣（它们从来都不是问题），但想到克里斯会成为别人的财产令你不悦。  
  
两年前的那个夏日，当巴瑞·伯顿终于离开了办公室，你曾仔细打量笔直站立的他，意识到再谦逊温和的外表也无法掩饰这具年轻身体里的躁动和反抗。他很快向你坦诚了被空军开除的原因，有意无意地指出自己永远无法和无能上司相处。考虑到他需要为妹妹支付大学学费，这样的措辞显然是思考过后的婉约，虽然听起来仍然无礼而大胆，男孩恪守的底线一览无遗。他自始至终用评估性的眼神瞧着你，这在半小时后通通化为疑惑和沉思般的走神，堆积在那双大胆的蓝眼睛里，产生了一种格格不入又特别适合他的无辜。  
  
你几乎立刻做出了决定。他是你先捕捉到的，本应该归你。  
  
_事实上他明明就是自投罗网。_  
  
和 USS 队员会忠于公司不同，克里斯将忠于队长和虚幻的正义——他可能还会把二者当做同一个东西。你在心里觉得好笑，愈发觉得这种误解不玩弄一下着实可惜。他迟早得学到这一课。

眼下，你的人因天降奖励而兴奋。还没完全长开的身体仍然保持着少年的颀长，但已隐约可见骨架的发展和小臂流畅的肌肉走向。不出几年，他的身体素质将达到巅峰，你甚至能想象出那些漂亮的肌肉线条和它们动作之余的伸缩。  
  
你对武士之刃找到了这样的人感到满意。当克里斯举起枪，胳膊上的肌肉轮廓显现，血管微微凸起，沉静的侧脸被一束冷光勾勒，唇角紧抿，目光中只剩下了标靶，这很容易让人无视周遭的一切甚至是当前和未来的计划。他天生就和兵器契合，你不会否认他才是它们当中最耀眼的存在。

克里斯打完 15 发子弹取下耳罩面向你时，你的目光聚焦在他鼻尖的一滴汗珠，它晃了晃，最终滴落在他的下嘴唇。他无意识地用手背去蹭，唇色因而变得生动起来。  
  
“这里，”他的手指从枪身下部划过，语气有些急切，“你应该可以用不锈钢改件替代。扳机那里也是。我觉得银白色会很适合你。”他偏过头观察你的反应，又有点不确定自己是不是唐突了，“当然，你也可以不听我的。你也许会喜欢全黑的？我们大概能找到一个位置实现你的个人美学。”  
  
这是第一次有人在指导你改装自己的配枪。意外地，你并没有觉得被干涉，反倒是想象了那里被替换上金属改件的效果。恐怕那会和武士之刃的名字更加相衬。  
  
“不错。我会考虑的。”  
  
  
后来发生的事情大概称不上意外。你认为它也算不上预谋，只是特殊情境下的自然反应。无论是他对那把枪过分的爱意，他的手指在枪管前部摩挲的方式，还是他确实是靶场负一楼 RPD 浣熊市你两年卧底生活最有趣的存在，他确实激起了某些早已被你无视的反应。这有点陌生，但并不让人厌烦，只是当它让你没办法忽略时，你发现自己正盯着克里斯的后颈、因为拎着武器箱而微微用力的胳膊和随着步伐自然起伏、紧裹在卡其布裤子里的臀部。  
  
这个点已经很晚了，你看了看表，又抬头确认了一下监控探头并没有对着你们的方向。  
  
停车场空无一人。之后也不会有人。  
  
“Chris.”  
  
他“嗯？”了一声，停下脚步转过身看你。理所应当地，你抓住了他的胳膊，把他往就近的警车推搡。他吓了一跳，差点要抡起武器箱打你，但是半途改了主意，像是说服了自己你不会害他，转而丢下箱子揪住了你的衬衫领并试图把你往后推。那不是什么真心的反抗，更多是下意识地防范。他的背部磕在车门上发出砰的一声，瞪大的眼睛里写满了疑惑和震惊，然而你却捕捉到了一丝隐秘的期待，仿佛他早就为这一刻做好了准备。  
  
所以你捉住他的手腕往下扳，趁他没有说出任何傻话之前堵住了他的嘴。  
  
他的身体绷得像一张弓，你有那么一刻担心他爆发出的反击会令你们第二天通通挂彩上班，引起不必要的讨论。但是你注意到他正相当努力地放松，首先是很快张开了嘴，在你舌头滑进去前就放弃了抵抗，然后是妥协般地分开了双腿，让你的身体得以卡进去，继而更方便地贴紧彼此。

尝到他的味道令你头皮发麻，用尽自制力才不至于将他的嘴唇咬出太多血。他夹住你大腿的力道，在你衬衫上打滑又攥紧的手指，紧阂的双脸和不安地扇动着的睫毛，让某些事实一目了然。他几乎失去了站立的平衡，被你掐住大腿根才能倚着车窗不滑下去。线条紧实的臀部因而落在你掌中，陷入的手指令他愈加颤抖地贴住你的胸膛。

你应该现在就使用他，此时此地。你想他是不会拒绝的。克里斯面对权威时善于拧成一股反作用力，这种反作用力正在被你逐渐消解。在他意识到你的那些训斥不曾对他真的施加伤害时，他很快恢复了属于 25 岁年轻人的傻气，迫不及待想取悦一位吝于赞美的年长者。

军队出身的人对于命令句式有种几近嵌入本能的反射。你几乎能想象到他在你的发令下半躺在引擎盖上向你打开四肢的模样，他磨蹭着伸手解开那件愚蠢的绿色背心和衬衫第二颗纽扣，胸口因为热度泛起粉色 ，半真心的不情愿柔和了愈发硬朗的轮廓，他的视线下移，喉头滚动着，蓝眼睛里是化不开的局促与期待；或是他背过身去难堪地撑住光滑的金属表面，为视野中可能出现的同事身影而焦虑地颤抖，要么是你用靴子踢开他脚踝的动作过于粗暴，他冷不丁扑在引擎盖上，惊呼还没来得及出口就会被你捂住。你大概会凑到他耳边警告：保持安静，做个好男孩。

这个好男孩会确保后续计划顺利进行。这具紧紧贴着你的高热身体，和各色枪械的契合度从一开始就吸引了你的注意。勇敢又执拗的年轻人拥有恰到好处的好奇心和善意，用好了会是最趁手的武器，远超过他刚才为之兴奋的配枪。你放任自己去想象他所建议的金属定制枪管在这张嘴里滑动的模样。一个被驯服的雷德菲尔德，他半眯着眼睛任由口腔被侵犯的表情会很不错。

但是另一幅画面也许更值得期待。如果克里斯终究发现了你是谁，意识到自己被怎样彻头彻尾地使用了，这男孩想必会拼尽全力抵抗到还剩最后一口气。你几乎能看到他倚在掩体后气若游丝的样子，因内伤而咳出的血沫令他嘴唇的色泽更加鲜艳，这条柔软的舌头被迫压在银白色的枪管下，所有诅咒被枪口通通塞回喉咙深处。他什么都做不了，只有疲累的双眼还能投射出怒火。

他会想杀了你的。

这未来的光景令你兴奋。前提是克里斯可以活过保护伞对星队的无论什么计划，有本事直面真正的你。和小白鼠们玩角色扮演游戏终究令你厌倦，虽然你也从中获取了少量愉悦，但你始终处于压抑本性的不快——真正的你会让克里斯后悔自己过于慷慨的邀请。  
  
实际上，与克里斯相处的时日越多，你愈发感到被囚禁已久的野兽蠢动着想要挣脱冷静的队长外壳。他仿佛一个竞品公司派来的最老练的间谍，处心积虑，一步步从你那里抢走了足以让人警惕的注意力。漂亮，直率，天真，精通枪械，这些肤浅的第一印象并不会让你动容，你到底是怎么偏离了最初计划的？而当你意识到他正悄然成为最大变数时，你已经把他推搡到了车门上，想象着还未发生但迟早会发生的事情。

他被你的身体碾出无助的喟叹。你再次意识到，现在占有他轻而易举，他会热切而讨好地适应你给予的一切。但你不确定现在就收割是不是个好主意。你的男孩尚未成熟，他被你的虚情假意保护得太好，这两年还未遇到什么真正的危机。这是一件未完成的作品。

所以那一刻来临时他会怎样呢？你期待着他的质问与控诉，期待着他带着怒气毫无保留地冲你而来，恨不得把你撕碎。然后你会如他所愿，扭断那双手腕将他抵在身下，感受他每一处肌理紧紧绷起后的徒劳反抗。他的喉音绝不会像当下一样甜美，压力下的声带将那些喘息和呻吟撕碎，形成最终引起你反应的电流。

濒死又不屈的克里斯更让人着迷。当然，你不得不承认，如今的半成品也足以令你思维脱轨。你要么顺势满足自己的欲望，给予其迫切需要的关注与对待，要么保持队长的外壳，与他维持纯粹的职业关系。  
  
你偏过头，朝他颈侧明显的地方咬了下去。那里必然会留下一个暧昧的痕迹，让他在明天接受同事戏谑目光的检视。

克里斯发出轻微的不满声，湛蓝的眼睛倏然睁开，包裹着热切和欲望传达出予取予夺的信息——和你预料的一样，他几乎是欢迎你的掠夺。

你咬着他的耳朵发问。  
  
“今晚介意加会儿班吗？”

* * *

_武士之刃已经抵住了他的额头。你确定他在你掏枪的瞬间就认出了自己当初建议的改装武器。他的脸上没有出现任何波动，那种坦诚甚至带点挑衅的目光锁住了你的视线。_

_你不得不承认，这种自以为正义的表情非常适合他，大约激起过无数罪犯的怒火与征服欲，令人忍不住想撕扯掉这张脸上所有的天真和英雄主义。_

_你当然想起了南极和斯宾塞公馆，克里斯那勉强拼起破碎自我却硬要冲上来迎接下一轮暴力的模样令你记忆犹新。你不确定他的正义在那时是否也跟着出现了一道裂痕。_  
  
大概率没有，那是因为你允许他保留一丝幻想。但你期待这次将其彻底打碎。

_如果你心情好的话，你还会把他拼回去。克里斯最优秀的地方在于他从来不是易碎品，他会像当初取悦队长一样，接住你给予的无论什么虐待，神智清醒地撑过所有的折磨，让你得以萃取他每一刻的痛苦，审视这具身体被迫适应疼痛、完全成长为你的造物的全过程。_

_但你可能得小心点。人类到底有极限，在克里斯被衔尾蛇改造前，你也许需要再纵容他片刻。_

_为什么不呢？克里斯靠着你施与的一点点怜悯才能活着做出些无谓的反抗。他生命的火苗就在你手掌的覆盖之下，你随时都可以将它捏熄。_

_这样想着，你没有扣下扳机。_

**Author's Note:**

> 我想，BSAA 最终会回到那座火山给现场收个尾。他们可能会捡到一些武器的碎片，其中会包括阿尔伯特·威斯克在坠机之余丢失的那把武士之刃。上面的不锈钢改件和黑色星星徽章碎掉了，散落在还没被岩浆覆盖的飞机残骸附近。它们被放进证物袋里，被某个有心的鉴识人员在检验完毕后收进了抽屉。当他遇上出院回来做简报的克里斯时，会拿出那个小密封袋冲他挥挥，“克里斯，这玩意儿你可能会感兴趣，你想留着做纪念吗？” 克里斯一眼认出了那是什么，他礼貌地说谢谢，接过密封袋放进口袋。当他回到空无一人的公寓时，会把它和 CV 那把匕首放在一块儿，附近可能会有一张合照，就是 RE3 重制里那张。
> 
> “再见。”他说，同时想起了第一次触摸武士之刃的那一晚。


End file.
